


Heartaches

by Teddydripps



Series: Don't starve short fics [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Heart Break, Kinda, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection, Sad, Willow's there for him, Wilson needs some comfort, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydripps/pseuds/Teddydripps
Summary: For those who want a sad one-sided attraction fic





	Heartaches

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen in love with one sided affection stories, oh how my heart hurts after them anfjbsdvb

He had grown to him. Wilson grew onto Maxwell. Wilson thought Maxwell would feel the same too. The two have gotten quite close, despite their differences. Wilson was goofy, witty, childish and obsessed with science, of course. Maxwell was stern, mature(most of the time), quiet and well kept-

-amazing, perfect, a dream ....

Wilson shook himself of thoughts, staring into the fire that sat in front of him. He peeked around, gold eyes watching everyone in their free time. Wendy and Webber were poking at bugs in the dirt with sticks, Wolfgang and Wickerbottom were discussing something Wilson couldn't catch from his distance. Turning far left, he could see Willow and Wes, the two of them sharing flowers. Then burning them.

Others were out of camp. Others like Maxwell. He was going to do it. Wilson would tell Maxwell how he felt. They had gotten so close. Sure they fought, but it was playful and neither of them could help but to laugh and smile. Maxwell had begun helping Wilson with his science machines, which the ravenette would have never dreamed of from the man. Maxwell even began to loosen up to being around Wilson when he was reading his Codex. The man still wouldn't let Wilson peek into those pages, but the two were able to read together comfortably. Wilson with his scribble charcoal notes and Maxwell with his tome. They had even shared life tales, some from when Maxwell was a child, some from when Wilson was a child. They were good friends. Wilson saw further though. He wanted further. It's been so long, it felt _right_. He was going to tell him.

He was nervous, of course, but giddy. He began to squirm, getting antsy sitting on the log. Everyone continued their activities happily, but he sat. Waiting. Seemed like forever to him, his mind blazed over what he was going to say. How to begin with this? What were the possible reactions he'd get? What were they to do when they were ... when they-..

He blushed harshly, hiding it partially by rubbing his hands over his face. He sighed, staring down at his roughed dirty shoes. The dirt that held him to earth. The warmth of the fire. He needed to calm down. Relax rather than give himself a panic attack. Oh Maxwell, the way that man made Wilson feel was godly. Made him smile, made him laugh. Made him angry. He wanted to be with that man, his heart sung at the thought.

Calls. Wigfrid bellowed as she arrived, something would normally groan about, he found himself perk up instantly. He gaze scanned the proud faces of those who had just slain tonight's supper, finding the one he was eager to see. Maxwell looked tired, very tired, his Codex in one hand as he trudged into camp with everyone else. Wilson stood, only now feeling scared. 

_Should he really do this?_

God, his heart was pounding heavily in his chest, almost painfully. Long legs staggered to a chest, then to his tent, then to the fire. Wilson watched in admiration, smart to avoid his gaze to look as if he was staring. Though he was, of course. Wilson waited until the ex king was settled, sitting on the log-the same log- and relaxed. Wilson kept to his feet, wringing his hands together shyly, to which Maxwell didn't notice, or didn't care. 

_Deep inhale_

_exhale_

Wilson turned to Maxwell and opened his mouth to speak, his words coming out as a quiet mumble. Maxwell looked to the younger male,"What was that?"

Wilson sighed quietly, and spoke up,"C-could I speak with you?"

"Sure pal, we can talk." the older made no effort to move.

"In p= _private_?"

Maxwell raised a brow, but rose to his feet. Wilson turned and looked. Behind his own tent would be a good place, he guessed, and he lead the way. 

"So what is it?" Maxwell towered over Wilson, hands in his pant pockets as his icy gazed passed the empty tent to the small figure in front of him. 

What now-

Oh god, what now. Wilson remained silent, his brain panicking under the gaze of his crush. He looked up into those eyes, which were confused.

"Pal, are you alr-"

It was a quick motion, and also the very tips of Wilson's toes even when he pulled Maxwell's down to his level. Wilson's eyes were closed, one hand held the magician's cheek while the other held the sleeve of his overcoat, their lips pressed together. It was magical, beautiful, perfect. He nibbled slightly at Maxwell's bottom lip, running his finger's gently through his graying hair. 

He pulled away, running his hand across Maxwell's jaw as he opened his eyes.

His heart stuttered.

Maxwell was shocked, his eyes wide and frozen in place. Though it wasn't the face of someone who enjoyed the sudden contact.

Fuck. 

Wilson smiled shyly, his cheeks warm as he stuttered,"I-i'm sorry, I-" He chuckled softly, moving the hand from Maxwell's arm to his face, cupping it gently. He breathed softly, looking into Maxwell's eyes. 

"Maxwell, I-hehe...I've been wanting to tell you, we've been close-have been close, and..and it's made me realize something." He paused to blush,"It's made me realize, after all the time we spent together, all the things we shared-"He gazed down slightly, feeling warm,"I love you. I really am in love with you, Maxwell." He looked up, greeted with a face that had yet to change. No smile, no blush, just a hard confused stare.

Wilson's heart began to run cold.

"I-i love you Maxwell, when you're around, I feel happier-not to say the others don't make me happy but you make me happy in a special way! I feel special a-around you!" Wilson smiled, his brain clouding. He stopped rambling, awaiting Maxwell's response, to which the man only blinked. Maxwell remained silent, taking in everything Wilson had told him, processing. The ravenette could only wait, his heart pumping, so loud he was sure Maxwell could hear it.

"Is that so? .." Maxwell finally spoke, his gaze turned away from the gold that stared back. Wilson's smiled faltered, and he nodded.

"Yes."

Maxwell nodded, then slowly stood to his full height, much to tall for Wilson to reach anymore. Wilson smile faded, and he retracted his hands. Another moment and Maxwell cleared his throat," I see.."

Oh god

_Oh god_

Wilson felt a different heat. Humiliation, sadness. He stared at Maxwell while the man turned away, hand over his mouth while he thought. Poor Wilson felt his eyes burn, and he lowered his head. His hands were glued to his sides, balled tight with white knuckles. He felt sick, burned. He didn't bother to look up when he saw Maxwell inching away.

"I'm sorry, Wilson." Maxwell said softly, stepping back awkwardly,"I have to.. go."

And go he did.

Wilson stood, tears welling in his eyes. He shook, purple crescents in his palms from his nails, shoulders bunched up. 

His heart was tearing, ripping, dying. His chest was tight, aching.

He was _hurt_

He hurried stiffly inside his tent, too upset to be glad that his tent was right there for him. Inside his curled, burying his face into his hands and letting out shaky sobs, mindful not to let them grow too loud. 

He fucked up. Did he- Did he do something wrong? He mentally slapped himself, hard. Of course he did. Maybe he shouldn't have done it that way. Perhaps not kiss him, not touch him. Didn't matter, he ruined his chances anyways.

It hit him the hardest. What if Maxwell didn't like him.

**_Oh god_ **

His sobs turned to full crying as he realized. He clenched his chest as if he was shot, curling tighter on himself as he perished. He beat himself mentally for being so stupid. So stupid for believing Maxwell would..

"Wilson?"

It was a soft voice, confused, and Wilson hid further in his tent.

"Wilson I'm opening your tent, better not see anything!"

He didn't move as the flap was opened and movement echoed the small clothed room.

"Napping are we? Ya'know we're eating right? If ya don't get your butt up I'll eat your portions." Willow nudged Wilson's shoulder, earning a surprised sob. She pulled her hand back and blinked.

"Wilson?"

The man lifted himself on one hand, wiping his face and sniffling. Willow instantly lost her mischievous grin,"Oh shit, what happened?"

Wilson didn't reply at first, refusing to turn to his friend. She watched,"Wilson? What's the matter?" 

Willow had never seen Wilson like this, he never let anyone see him like this, besides Maxwell.. of course. The thought shook more tears from the scientist, and he sounded verbally.

It was enough for Willow to pull him into a hug, holding her arms around his shoulders and he trembled.

"I'm so fucking stupid!.." He choked, gripping the cloth of the pyro's skirt. "I actually believed he'd-" He hiccuped, and sobbed.

Willow was confused, but that didn't stop her from comforting her look alike friend. She rubbed his back, hushing softly. She had no idea what had the normally gentleman freaking out so much, cussing and visually shaking. She'd ask later, Wilson was a venter.

She pushed some of the hair out of Wilson's face, humming softly a tune Wes would hum to her when she was sad. The tune worked like magic, always calming her no matter how sad or angry she was, and it helped in Wilson's case. The man was quiet now, sniffling here and there but still. 

Slowly, he sat up, just enough to rub his face of snot and tears. His eyes were puffy and red, and he look emotionally exhausted. Willow waited for him, silent and resisting the urge to grab her lighter and flick the little flame on. Fire helped her, but she highly doubted it would help him.

"Thanks Willow.."

The woman smiled, and rubbed his shoulder,"No need to thank me, Wils."

He nodded, seemingly in a daze. She watched him, her silver eyes mixing with gold. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. He rubbed his eyes to rid of any further tears, taking a deep breath."No.. not yet... I just need time.."

Willow nodded, and rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah... I just need some time.."


End file.
